Broken
by Jackalin Friday13
Summary: This is about Mike finding Harvey who hadn't shown up to work for a week, at his home drunk and unclean, things go on yaoi warning sex, violence mature


Mike headed to Harvey's house his boss hadn't shown up for work in over a week and went to investigate, when he entered the house he didn't expect to see anyone instead he saw Harvey laying on the couch with his suit from a week ago still on, and a bunch of beer and cigarettes around him

"It was one case you lost you have lost others what was so important about this one, fuck it was even pro bono" Harvey looked up to meet Mike's blue concerned eyes

"He was my father and I let him down" Harvey's blood shot eyes let a tear drop fall from his red face, just then Mike grabbed Harvey by the arm coaxing him to get up and take a shower, but whatever he did Harvey refused and put up a fight, the young lawyer grabbed Harvey's feet and dragged him through the kitchen to the shower up the long stars, he turned on the shower and made sure it was warm he stripped Harvey and put him under the water tap

Harvey became conscious as soon as his head was hit with water; he looked down at himself and then glared at Mike

"You undressed me" Mike face got red

"Yes I did, and you are being stupid now wash up" Mike left he felt he needed to stay in Harvey's room to make sure the man didn't end up getting hurt, Harvey was more than a mentor to him he just didn't know what yet, he herd the shower turn off and turned his head to see the man dripping wet and his eyes clouded with some familiar emotion, just looking at him made him blush

"Well since you're not hurt I am going to go" Mike was heading for the door when Harvey got a firm grip on his wrist, he tried to twist his arm, but Harvey wouldn't let go

"Harvey let go" Mike pulled, but Harvey was stronger he pulled Mike and threw him on his bed

"what are you doing" Mike protested as he tried to get up, but Harvey pined him down on his back and spread Mike's legs with his own, his thigh rubbing against the young assistants groin sending shivers up his spine, Harvey stripped Mike of his clothes and placed small kisses on his neck going down to his nipple and circling it with his tongue, Mike moaned in ecstasy he loved the way Harvey was toying with him but he new this wasn't right he tried to get up, but Harvey kept him down strong

"Harvey stop!" Mike yelled as his cock was grabbed and pulled, he felt a hot wet tongue slide up from his nipples to his neck licking and sucking and biting leaving many purple love bite's all over his neck and the rest of his body, every time Harvey bit somewhere on his body, Mike got harder and harder and moaned louder and louder forgetting what he was doing until the older man stopped to stare at his master piece his view shown Mike flush on his cheeks naked and panting, a bit of pre cum slipping of his cock, he turned Mike on his stomach and brought the small tight ass up to his big throbbing hard cock and without preparing him he swiftly and quickly entered Mike at hard and rough pace, Mike screamed and tears ran form in his eyes as he was penetrated and felt his puckered whole tear as Harvey used the blood and cum as lubricant, a while later Mike felt Harvey tighten up inside of him and he did as well, the pain subsided into pleasure, but he felt somewhat sick to his stomach, and then he felt his boss release his load inside of him feeling the cum spill out and run down his legs the feeling was wet enough to make him release as well, Harvey turned him back on his back to look over Mike, he was covered in purple bite marks and his face was flushed and panting heavily , tears ran down Mikes face, 'please stop' he herd him say and it was enough to bring Harvey out of his sex craved harmonious rage

"Mike I" Harvey began, but then saw Mike try to get up and noticed blood on the sheets, had he really just done this, what's going to happen to him, he didn't want Mike to leave , he didn't know what came over him, just then Mike passed out tears still streaming down his face, Harvey wiped them off and then got up, putting some pants on and drawing a bath for him and Mike, he replaced the bed sheets and the comforter with new ones and then grabbed Mike and brought him into the bath with him so he can clean him up before tending to his wounds as he noticed some bite marks were bleeding, he scrubbed the smaller man down from head to toe and felt himself getting hard again but he refused to acknowledge it, what he had done to Mike made him feel sick

'_What have I done, why did I, how could I" _he asked himself over and over as he wrapped his arms around Mike and spread his legs so Mike can sleep soundly on his chest, after he was done washing him he dried him off and carried him over to the bed were he bandaged the wounds and put Vaseline around Mikes torn entrance, this got a wince from the unconscious boy, he dressed him in fine silk pajamas but the bottoms didn't fit him at all so he just left the top on him and was more like a gown than a top, he walked down stares after putting on the pants that hadn't fit Mike and started cleaning his house from top to bottom when he finished he turned around and saw that Mike was up and out of bed, he stood there not knowing what to say, but Mike was the one to talk first

"Why did you do it?" was all Mike asked

"I don't know what came over me, look I'm sorry" Harvey's face hung down at the ground and then he saw two feet come over to him and a hand placed below his chin and tilted his head up to look strait into those blue eyes, Harvey began to cry, completely discarding the "I don't give a crap about anyone" line he used to say, those eyes were so pure and full of hurt from his past and now he just added to those orbs

"When I fucked up countless times you told me not to live in the past, and now I am telling you" The words that left Mike's mouth left Harvey completely speechless, he was forgiving him, Harvey leaned in and kissed Mike granted access to the hot cavern and before he could think and pull away he felt two arms wrap around his neck and pull him in deeper, he wrapped his arms around the kids skinny frame, both tongues fighting for dominance, but Harvey winning

"I thought you didn't care" Mike said as they broke apart

"I lie about a lot of things" Harvey said as he carried Mike up the stairs to his room where they fell asleep, a horrible nightmare turned into a perfect dream that was in fact all a reality

**xXx**

**Ok so I know I am supposed to be working on the Chronicles of Vladimir Tod yaoi, I am doing that but I had writers block on that particular story so I was watching the new television series "Suits" and well yeah you can guess what happened after, but yeah enjoy I am still doing TCoVT so don't think I lost interest **


End file.
